The First Session
by ToriTeaTurtle
Summary: Joker's master plan to make the young Dr. Harleen Quinzel swoon required his good friend Kat finding out what made this new doc tick. The first therapy session between Kat and Harley, includes Kat's look out on life - written on a sub in London.


Harleen Quinzel removed her large glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. '_Ok Harley, breath. This is just any other patient.' _She thought to herself. '_Except she did kill her last Doctor…oh well let's get this first session over with.'_

She took another deep breath and pressed the 'record' button. "This is Dr. Harleen Quinzel, beginning therapy on Katherine Tailer, from Dr. Logan's previous notes it appears the patient may suffer from manic depression as well as multiple personality disorder." Harleen stated into the microphone.

She then pressed the button on the desk, signalling for the orderly to bring in Katherine Tailer.

Katherine's tail flicked from side to side and her cat ears were flattened to her head.

"Good morning Miss Tailer." Smiled Harleen.

"It's Doctor, not miss," sighed Katherine with an exasperated look. "Must I go through this every time? And besides I would like it if you called me Kat, Dr. Quinzel."

"Um…well, yes, so how has your week been so far?" Harleen looked at her new patient. Kat was uneasy and didn't seem to trust Harleen as much as she would like Kat too. She noticed how Kat kept glancing over her shoulder at the orderly standing in the corner.

'_I have to find a way to make Kat trust me, and I may have an idea how._' Thought Harleen to herself.

"You can leave," Harleen sharply said to the orderly.

Kat looked up at Harleen, obviously surprised, "Aren't you scared of me?"

"Why would I be?" Harleen took this time to get some answers out of Kat. "And I said you can leave." Harleen spoke more forcefully to the orderly.

He hesitated for a few moments but then turned to leave.

"I don't believe you." Kat said as soon as the door had clicked shut. Her ears and nose were twitching.

"What do you mean?" Harleen looked quizzically at Kat and then down at her notes, there was a small side note at the bottom of the page, written in Dr. Joan Leland's neat hand writing, that she hadn't seen earlier.

'_The patient can smell emotions and can also tell when people are lying.' _Harleen read to herself. '_Crap, this is going to be hard than first expected._' She swore silently.

"I mean what I say, your lying, your scared." Said Kat, Harleen thought she saw a small smirk flicker on to her patients face just for a moment. "You're scared I'll try and kill you just like Dr. Logan, you think I'm insane." Kat started to giggle. "That's silly! Why would I kill you? You haven't done anything to me!" She laughed harder. "You're paranoid." Kat pointed at Harleen as she spoke.

"Me? Paranoid?" Harleen was taken aback, this woman was delusional.

"Yes, you." Smirked Kat. "You're going mad."

'_You can't let her speak to you like this you're in charge!_' Harleen thought to herself. She cleared her throat and spoke. "Kat, this is rather inappropriate. I am the doctor here, I will make the mental evaluations."

"Of course, of course," agreed Kat. "So what would you like to know?"

Harleen looked oddly at Kat, why was she being so open?

"How about we start with what you did before you came here?" asked Harleen.

"My roll in society?" Kat said. Harleen nodded. "Ok," Kat continued. "I have a simile for you…is that ok?"

"Whatever helps you to explain." Smiled Harleen.

"Well doctor have you ever seen someone being bullied? I mean when you were a kid?" asked Kat.

"Yes"

"Well what did you do?"

"Um…Well…," Harleen felt uncomfortable. "Nothing." She finished in a small voice.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Kat jumping out of her seat. Harleen considered, for a moment, pushing the button to bring the orderly back in.

"Because you see," Kat continued sitting down again, taking Harleen's mind off the button. "That's what anyone who was normal would do, but the other people in the scenario are different. You have the kids who would actually do something. That's the people like the GCPD and the head doctors here like Dr. Leland. And you have the kids who would laugh and not do anything but just play along, those are the everyday people who commit silly little crimes and then you have the bully. Now these are people who like to be in control, but not just any control, they like to control with fear. People like Falcone and Maroni…" Kat paused and leaned forward a little towards Harleen who was enjoying this out look on life. It was intriguing to her. "And the Batman. People who need to control with fear or else they have no control. You see?"

Harleen nodded, "So where do you fit in, are you one of the kids who would laugh? One of the bullies?"

Katherine slowly shook her head, "No. I and every other inmate in this place here, who is classed as one of the Batman's 'rouges', play the same roll. We are the bullied. The ones who are scrutinised for daring to be that little bit different, for daring to…well…upset the natural order as a good friend of mine would say." Kat grinned. "For you see Dr. Quinzel there is no such thing as insanity, only unaccepted and misunderstood genius. And if every one else is too stupid to see our genius then we must make them see. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand completely you say that you are not insane, simply misunderstood?" pressed Harleen.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, you're good at this. So what do you think?" smiled Kat leaning back in her chair, tail swinging lazily.

"I think you may have a point but nevertheless you are here to learn to live by the 'natural order' as you put it and in normal society. Do _you_ understand?" asked Harleen.

"Entirely."

"Good that will be our job for the next few months until it is time for your next mental evaluation. If you don't have anything else to say I think it is about time this session ended don't you?"

"Completely, I have only one more thing to say." Sighed Kat.

"And what is that?" Harleen was intrigued by this.

"Thank you for listening. You're a good doctor." Kat had a small smile. "But don't tell any one I said that." She grinned childishly as Harleen pushed the button for the orderly and Kat was lead out of the room.

She wasn't going to deny it. She had a slight soft spot for Katherine Tailer, one of her first patients her at her new work place, Arkham Asylum.


End file.
